Doesnt livs eyes look blue somtimes?
by urbanslang16
Summary: Shiit happens
1. Shiit happens

**"Doesnt livs eyes look blue sometimes"**

Writen on Twiter bye: urbanSVUslang16 & notapineapple & laura_brownnn & MissMandi

Doesnt livs eyes look blue sometimes

well they kind of does sumtymes

they does look blue what the hell are you blind did you steal from apathykathy or something

you crazy. liv eyes is blue! sometime green. I seen it yellow once.

liv eye are purple cuz she wear colored contacts. durrrr

has Liv 2 colors eye? blue one brown

elliot have liv eye. browns and greens.

liv no has eyes liv have ~chocolate orbs~

elliot like eye liv green and brown. they loves

elliott's eyes is pink. olive's eye are whites.

liv has eyes of steel and a heart of chocolate

chocolate orbs" Do they on occasion meet "cerulean blue ones"?

oliva make babyzz wif finn and cathy? no silly eliot have small peen

cerulean blue... like a gentle breeze...

and don't forget that when he gets angry, they turn midnight blue

ahaha yes angry midnight or steel blue! ICY cold dark eyes = RAWR elliot xD

chocolate orbs met cerulean blue pools. and then they f*cked.

Before they f*cked, he eyes turn deep blue like dank ocean. He moan "oh liv, i love you" and they live HEA

Her chocolate orbs meet cerulean ATTHS and Elliot sh-ts a glittery rainbow.

eliott nose livs' heart. theys eyes for only them

his eye FLASh with flame of 10 years waiting. He know what she like.

then he rape she's mouth with his tongue. She say "i'm pragnet with quintuplets, elly"

"pragnant w/ my bbs? lol never mind my sh-tty pension this is EXCELENTE."

haris skipped prison, liv tell el! i was almost got rapped!" he holds her tears..i love you . ATTHS

Elly want moar babys. He sex her again, and they pragnet in minutes.

Kathy say Eli not mine, so now I free to be w you. Let's do it. *cue porn music*

& then livvy is like "OMFG I'm going to lose my ~hourglass figure~ when I carry his triplets D:"

and dicky rape her and she have aids. ay dios mio! trevor langun done it again!

Kragen bend Liv over desk, whip her w belt. She say "Cap, I no like this", her blue eyes cry

teh phone ring ring. what! craggen was shot!

and then livvy gains like 200 pounds bc she's pragnant w/ four bbs but she still hella hot y/mfy

teh phone ring ring. // but livvy is k-kinda busy so kragen SOL

danni come back and say ''el you mine" n livvie say "no i carry his babys" n cregan stop them

yes yes ATTHS three times

then cathy say "eli not you'res" and elly crys and livvie sayz "i luv u" ATTHS

cragen gots minister licinse in academy. he marrys elly and livvy-looloo

and then gasp omg stucked was actually kragrn'z bb so now el and liv are like cousins bc kragen

oh noez!eric plummer camez back from the deatth and kidnap el and livvy's babyzz! liv cryz ATTHS

and then livvie and Elliott find teh bbs (bc liv had quints lol) ATTHS to celebrate

and elly gets mad and rapes her but she forgaves him ATTHS

she says i forgive you ewwiot .ATTHS and then he rapps her again. she crys, he crie then they smile

but Richard White come and bring Merrit Rook, and take Elliot hostage!

omgz and then livvie presses the button ATTHS

ay dios mio! munchie has babyz wif kacey and jorge huang gets jealous! "no johnny is my love!"

they has the sex in interrogation, liv cuffs el, kragy walks in. "about time, kids!"

and munchy and finn say "cregan you owes us 5 million pesos!" ATTHS

and then livvie is pragnant with another set of twins ATTHS to celebrate

elly has affari with cathie! kathleen gets all angry and rapps eliott

She was off her meds, so she raped Elliot. Duh

then el tells deh truth liv...huang is his lovr.

wohng and ellie pretend be dragons for the sex

slow down! // omgz thats what livvy said to elly ATTHS

Mo is engaged to Chester lake, he date rapped her and she got the aids

OMG TWISTZ0RZ

and kathie tells eliott that danni is her girlfriend. and than they go do karaoke with melinda!

El confronts chester, ATTHS! Mo walks in, "DADDY! He's a drag queen!"

then alex gets brain to piosonnn olive...she sicks and passes out!

uh oh! oliva gots kidnapped by trevor langdon! he impragnet her wif his 10 babyz!

Cassidy wants to sue for custardy of his bb Liv put up for adopshun

but then the babie die cuz cathee hits preggy liv wit their orange 1999 ford taurus

thens (teh nicknames) livvie and elly stoled kathys freedom with the locking jail doorss. thy kept all the so many kiddys......

ATTHS.

the end. or more?????

A/N: we gtz ritters' blok. Oh noes! writers blok! need inspirashuns

Hit the purple/blue/little/Go buton cause i likes feedback please!

mORE reviews more story! Give us at lest 30 for us to continue!


	2. making babies with huang's toyota

Chapter 2!

Description: Expect DEEN PORTAR AND KITTENS AND MOAR POOL PARTIES AND MOAR EXPLOTIONS!

In plus, Jitano comes back to haunt the officers and debate livs eyes!

Jorge Wong and Cregan!

must include Deen _Portar! Livs has feewings for him, he no has feewings for her. No bbs_

_livvy get madz and blows up deen portar's home_

_I FORGET about Jitano_

_jitano makez olivia and elliot get nekkid and bingbangbong in front of kim grayluck!_

then kimmy kim runs to kraggun for help! help! he benging the munchie...

OMGZ Y'ALL so after kimmie ran to kragen she was like "OH NOES my dead eyes look dead D:"

then kraggens run after her with a hammer! she crys assalt!

but then kraggerz is all "LOL INBD" and he smacks her with a dead fish

and then kimbies finds lizziee stapler in deen's exploded houze! ay dios mio!

dino takes lizzzy to the hopital. he sees that darn nurse cathy! ATTHS

n then we find out that deen portapotty rapped Lizzie OH NOES

elly says "you made my bb kiddy cries!" and poonch him

and then livvie is like LOL ANGER ISSUES atths

creggy sayz 'i lurve lane petovskiz' and judrge danoly cryz

moreen merries morales and she haz 14 bbz n elly and livvy sayz "OHNOEZ'" ATTHS

and then jitano and bishudo saidz "i no livvie's faja" and dey eats TIGERS!!!!!

those oregon ecos say "tigas is bbs" save them!

and thenz dicky wolfy comez in n sayz "markeshaka is sexy" and denz goez back to the dickland

Dean throws pool party near teh beach for Moreen bb shower, and boat EXPloded!

deen sayz "les goez to meamiii bitchhh" and bringz bag oh kittens wif him!

dickyz say to livvie "i luv you mum" ATTHS

cathie open a bottle of Jack! she find danni nekkid wif cregan. and yells "DANNI YOU SLUTZ" ATTHS

keeergan makea the sexy times with the skansz

and then cathie chokes on a peen...ut butter and jelly sandwich and dies

n then sirena comez back from dyeing and sayz "livvie you kant merry elly" n liv cryz

then serena says "i lyed no rappist daddyo!" elly punch her, ATTHS

donny rapps munchiekins n elly sayz to livvieloo "i wuv you, hunny bunches of oats" ATTHS

finnypoo getz jealouz cuz wong sayz he lurves kasey ATTHS n a 3sum!

and then livvie like OMG I don't like honey bunches of oats I like lucky charms ATTHS

Odaphine say "i gotch lucky charms right here BABYGURRRRL"

and then he raps her but she's like LOL INBD BABYBLUE atths x 4

n trevor langdon say "you stolez those lurkcy cahrms but ill defend you rappist" ATTHS x infinity

Finn say "Baby gurl, I be treat you right. Need me to hit a mafucka?"

elly jealousy of finns and his livvy, so punches at finn! but hits melinda!

and OMG Melinda pulls out her scapel and delivers justice to his face

muhahaha she yells! let's play DR. with your peen!

BINGBANGBONG goes Ohalluran, Melinda takes El's blood and try to frame him for murder!

but wanrer cuttz off ellys peen n sowz it back on! ATTHS

and then elly is all like OH NOES MY PEEN oh well it's not like i need moar kids anywayz

but thens n wong rapps finnykins up the but! n wholds his doo-raggg! stucky is jealOUs ATTHS

stuckey mad cause he wnated to kissy elly not DETCive bensan!

so melinda does her doctor thing and livvie is kind of sad but not really ATTHS and then livvie

becomes pragnant with his twins through ~osmosis~ or some sh-t like idfk

simun benson-marsden cumz back n sayz "les get marryd livvy love" ATTHS... incestttttt

livs has the babys and they come out black! DUN DUN TWIST!

elliio say insects? i'm down with that..he f*cks finny...his BRO!

they test bbs DNA and the father is...........Melinda?

monick jeffrys sayz "LIVVYS THOSE ARE MI BABYZ" n cassidy cumz back ATTHS

meanwile, cathie tell Wong she wants no chillren, she gives up parentul rites to Bernie

n the bbz has AZIAN eyesss. OOOOOH they find out moralees is the daddy alsooo

n livvy sayz "screw barnie!" n cathie slaps her like a biotchhh ATTHS

besides bbs, they all are warped back ti HS! and elliotttttt is a jocks!

Now that liv has empty wome, she want plastik surgury. "I feel fat and groos".

Elly say, "No you butifulls" ATTHS x 100

then theys 4 yrs old and try to catch rapeest

LOLOL now their all todlers n has coottyzzz! n alix diez n goes to WPPPP

cathie's eggo es preggo n she gets abortion n ovulates n has sexy tymez wif eli. TWIST

but OMG TWISTZ0RS alllix is in WPP bcuz she's actually olivia's cousin or something

n hs, Elly notices teenage Liv. She's diffrnt, has rocket car, and wears leather

but then elly is like LOL NOT TODAY and he gtfo's and sees the mailman on his way out

Liv's next door to Elliot, they run in difrunt crowds. Liv is outsider because Serina is alky

n hs elly had leather pants and also lady gaga was there so she sang to them all the time

**Teenage liv gets ingaged to teen Deen. He promises her boats and miami and salsa and mustache rides**

A/N: CLIFFFFFFY! loves dem reviews! also, flamer? don't mess don't hate kay?! flmaes makes us ggigle and rite more!

Remember to REVIEW! Ch 3 will be coming ! But give us 10 reviews "motherfuckers".


	3. where the hell is laurabrownnn!

Chapater 3!

Desciption: Hookers & Crack Cocaine

elly and livvie deliver justice to the toyota ceos atths

And divorse???????? Cliffy! End of chapter 3!

e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0EOe0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0e0

* * *

PSYCHES! Theres more sillygoose! ha! Tricked yhu!Anyways

TWIST0RZ and Cathie is preggers with Dani's bb!

Did we even discuss liv's eyes? Hot damn.

we need more **explosions, more dean, and more pool parties!**

and MOARRRR COWBELLLLL!

AND more GETITZ1996 "Aren't my teef straite?"

Teen Dean's mustache rides in MEYAMIIII! Oh noes, is Cathie pregant again, with Dani's bb?

Bahahaha and Wong is in jail? Por Que!

paxton

ak-jack

I cannot spell..we have to Incorporate breastmilk somehow. And Cheezits. And Vodka.

also, if melinda and liv sing karaoke, it's gotta be some dumb ass r&b song, & grind onstage bump n grind

elly sing a cuntry soung to livie love.

don't forget they have to go to the annual policeman's ball!

I fergetted

omg they go to the ball and livvie wears something chocolate colored like her eyesATTHS

no it's gots to be green to off-set her flawless olive-toned skin

and formfitting to accentuat

e her ~hourglass figure,~ y'all.

then ellot's spilded wines on livvy-loo's hour-glass dress! oy!!!! she striped ATTHS

Teen Liv and Teen Deen move to miami after he purposed, their ingaged

A/N: SHIT brb a piece of my tooth just broke off!!!!

Deen wants to be in FBI because Liv wants to be a cop so they could still work togehter sumtimes

Deen takes Liv out on a boat for picnik, and boat exploded!

Deen is thrown into water, Liv passed out. She wake up in hospital 10 weeks later, Dean gone for good?

ahhhhh she the sobbing. mr stabler to the recue! "s'ok wivvy marry me? again again?" ATTHS

Doctur says "Liv, you has amneesya. You won't get bettur. But here picturs for memries," ATTHS

LMAO then's elly lurrve new liv, b/c she is a nympho....but ah! she remembers them now!

Elly come back, bring her to NYC to see Daddy Kraggy, tell him he wants divource

Boat explosion just for Kittens with Afros! (I know haha crazy talk)

craggun's is mad. says "deevorce a sinners game!" and sets ellie ablaze! (with fire)

Elly goes to talk to Cathy, she opend the door to find Cathy, drunnk, holding Eli upside-down! Oh NOES!

El yells at Cathy, "Gimme this jack No more drinking!"

Cathy say "You don't own me. You manwhore! Go sleep wit your precious Olivia!"

* * *

_**"Where the hell are you? It's story time bitch!"**_

_** "I'm eating off-brand lucky charms, b-tch"**_

* * *

Elly say, "You're brestmilk is drunken. You trying to make my son an acoholic?"

then elisiah cracks bottle over burned fake-daddy elliot's face!

then cathryn cries nasty whore tears bc her bastard son made her the proud

WHERE THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY

Cathy thretens Eliot with lawsuit, sais "I want custardy! you work too long hours"

but then she say "lol never mind its ok bc your paycheck pays for my jack habbit LOL"

"Elliot, please don't cry," she said wiping her & her fiancé's tears "I hate 2 c my big strong Elliot cry!" from olive's facemouth

But he crys so much the room is full of tears! He feel the pain of all he loves and he **weeps as if he is being literally stung!**

**As they were walking through the parking lot some one was watching, and they were not happy with them.**

**A/N: Hola! WE is the hispanishes. My Muse has taken a lengthy vacation LOLZ but maybe lots **o' reviews could re-inspire my muse! heeheehee Pwease?! What's gonna happen to poor EL?!?! and ZE bbs! oleh! Dost Katherine Marie Victoria Gloria Estefan Stabbleson quit D'alcool?! (most likely not). Is there a stakler?!

REWVIEW want at least 5 for another chaper _MUEAHAHAHAHA!_


	4. thatbadficwasfuckingdelicious

**Description: ATTHS and he called her baby. SHOOT, we need pet names in ch 4.**

**smutttt**

"spilling his release into her" and um, what's another one... oh yeah "he followed her over the edge of exctasy"

We could use code words? Like "dingle" "hoo-ha" and from this week's ep "Vajayjay"

elliot is totes gonna ask Liv "Do you Vagazzle?" and I am gonna pee my pants laughing

make sure you don't accidentally cross pollinate that sh*t lol..your hw ends up rambling abt miani and vodka and dingles

LMFAO! "Professor, here's my paper on Boolian searched entitled: 'Elliot's dingle meets Liv's vajazzled vajayjay'? shit..."

summer camp

liv inherit kids

liv dead twin

dating el's twin/oz crossover

harry potter

twilight

* * *

HEre finallys beguns the REAL chapter LOLZ

E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0E0kraggunsEOEOeooeoeoeoeoeoeOOOOOOe0e00e0e0e0eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**so**_ this one time livvie was like omg el don't i have beautiful blue eyes

and thenz liv "lucky charms" benson went crazy and toos clothes gone!

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

liv "off-brand lucky charms, bitch" benson.~ FTFY.

omg y'all i think that the stalker was deen and his miami loveboat of love and pain

KITTENS! and kathleen cumz 2 the prescient and sees brian cassidy ATTHS

they thot stalker was deen, but it's a man named Keller, who passes as Eliot's twin!

uh oh's! livvy has the sexes with keller! but it's not elliot! golly gosh!

When she relizes it's Keller, not El, she feints, and dreams of summer camp 10 years ago...

bob marley smokes pot. ely and livvy donut. ATTHS

no livvie has teh sexytiems with peendeen

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

ellot has weird dreams! knows he's a vampire! and dumbledore a rapeest!

then the aib dude, ed tukker say no sexies in the prescient ATTHS...._o que aconteceu na cave?_

wivvy sees el's peen, say "now i know why you're so cocky" (A/N: giggle fit!)

and then she dreams of summer camp and of hot latin boys and also deen bc they were bffs at the

My dog needs to shut the fuck up. He keeps barking and I can't concentrate on the crack.

beautifully tender age of 8. ~OTP, Y'ALL.~

Teen Liv and Teen El meet Teen Finn at camp, Fin say "Hey baby, wat's ur names?"

then kragien whips livey w/ a belt! ATTHS

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

¿qué pasó en el sótano?"

and then livvie is like "lol fin you so fiiiiine! see what i did there?"

Um, camp was 20 year ago not 10 - my bad TYPO

latin boys ftw. Livy has golden skins, right?

BELIEVE THAT V + P = BBTIEMS OMG"

uh oh! ellies dad forces him to the marines...

and he meats cathie in the marines cuz she wuz a nurse! "Liv, whut happnd in the basement?" and she gets preggy with moreen

ce qui s'est passé dans le sous-sol?

and then richturd white cumz back again n steals fin's do-rag!

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

homey don't play dat! And WHACK Richurd in the head with a bar of soap in a sock, like that

disabled woman

wait no AK wasn't in the marines because she's part albino

then elliot meets wiv's unda-panties (black lace satin) and he askez? do you vagazzle?

and then liv is like LOL FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK BECAUSE I JUST GOT THIS SH-T DONE TODAYYYYY atths

Livvy wake up from dreams, &she talks 2 the sky, Serina watches over her. "Yes, darling dauter, i loves you"

yes serina was a psykik and also a very very evil woman who had absolutely no love for her beautiful daughter with chocolate eyes

Serinas eyes were green, the color of lusty m&ms. No wunder liv's eyes sumtimes look blue

"vagazzle? no i vasparkle bcuz i'm a vampyre lik edwurd cullen!"

MARGARITAS! atths

El has bbq in his backyards, all the folks is there

"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"

MARGARITAS! atths

at the bbq, Keller crashes, music halts, and everyone stares at New Eliot

at the bbq, Keller crashes, music halts, and everyone stares at New Eliot

Wong double stares. WHOA. New Eliot and Edward are hot, **THRE**"Liv, whut happnd in the basement?"**ESOME!** *he does happy dance*

omg y'all can we keep that nasty prepubescent twilight sh-t out of my story thaaaaaanks

**Guest writer: urbanSVUslang's puppy Lorelai: mjr83gm09jjjjjrf39efxkjsjvhubhd**

but great scott! el and liv get caughts in a snowstorm!

Liv gets kidnaped! Keller takes her to abandoned wherehouse, and delivers her to his boss

His boss, Vladir, say "In Soviet Russha, Ropes TIE you! *Evil laughs* *strokes hairless cat*

and then they all just have a giant fucking orgy.

_urbanSVUslang16 "We should end it there, with the giant orgy"_

_notapineapple "I can get behind that..."_

_urbanSVUslang16 "That's what she said."_

**A/N: so now what happens?1 will there be some preggers and bbs?! will munch finally get that raise?! 6 rewews to find out! but remebers YOU CANT HANDLES THOSE TRUTH!**


	5. the cabbage patch kids go to alabama!

Chapter 5:the cabbage patch kids go to alabama!

By urbanSVUslang16 laura_brownnn notapineapple and MissMandi

A/N: O. M,.G. LUVEN the end of this saeson right? s'good! :D anyeways this chapter is dedicated to our beta: Gloria Estefan we 3 you and ur grammar fixes! hee hee TACOS! *inside joke *

jelliviajelliviajelliviajelliviajelliviaeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoSOTCoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

oh, vladdy. sily kathy, elliot is for olivia!

then the trixy rabit becomes an iceCHUNK knocks the titanic under water!

and kathy has sex with a lot of people because she's almost as trampy as miley cyrus who

gives lap dances to 40 year old men.

backs to titunacs, where liv portrays rose and elly is jack (not the AK kind)

* * *

the russhians run the strip joint, and they has kidnapped lots of prego immagrants 4 secrit bb factory

and stuckys peen smacks cathie in the face! and than she say "Scissers me timbers" wif dani

Liv never let go! He saves her, and they do the lindy hop ATTHS

Liv never let go! He saves her, and they do the lindy hop ATTHS

kargin forms secrit task force to rid the city of russhina, who are pushing the babies out of the vans!

the immigrants turn out to be the shipwreck kind! titanic sinkin! ATTHS

& justin bieber has sexytiems wif jorge wong and finny gets jeals ATTHS

than that bitychen biebbbbbers fan throw her cowboy hat at the fans,,,but she dies

and than rushia invades the cuntry of jabooty!

omygosh! hten livvers and kragguns do the dirtay and theys elishia's real parents!

**(DUH! ELISHIA is eli's full name)**

n then elly and livvy go 2 bahamas n get married x _1089247194 ATTHS_

_However, Elliot and Olivia failed to realize that prior to his divorce with Kathy, she developed a_ life insurance policy, granting her full custody of the children in the event of a divorce.

Jo come in and say, NO WAY, Livvy Love is MINE. El, say, you had your turn. They fights!

and then Jo has sexytiems with elly and livvy in the car! bc they all be sexy bizotchessss

but WIAT her name is Jo? she is secretsly el and liv's dad! both of em!

Threesome leads 2 jelusy! Livy yell "Jo you're a cogar! U sleep wif that fake cop, Fletchur!"

Liv and el look at Jo "Dada?" she goes no dumbasses *smackonthebackofthehead*

n she be a sexy bitch and has affiar with lizz donnelly! and kraggy is a pimp! he own a brothel!

They has to arrest Jo for struratrotrtory RAPPS! Cap'n jut shake his head, Paxton iz new ADA!

and Jo say "nooooo i no bingbangbong !DoogieHowserFakeCop! I fuk youuuu livvy loo loo

Jo and Paxton meet ATTHS and joes keep gettin handsy for no reason as usual

AND THEN A PINEAPPLE COMES FLYING OUT OF NKWHERE AND KNOCKS ERRRRRRBODY OUT

paxtin brigns SCOTCH for errrybody n then they sing more karaokeeeee

all singing bump and grind again.....out of tune veryfunny!

and jo and sonyaaa be teambadass and they say Hi LIVFVVY! and sonya say "i likes balls" ATTHS

Livvy sings to Jo, to tell her finaley, "If u WANNABE my lovur, you gotta get wit my frens!"

ATTHS, with Livy's sparky vajazzled vajayjay

and than ellu ad livy go undercover and fuck lots and lots of tiems on the couch n petrov comeS!

But JO runs in with FAKE!FIRE and there's an ESPLOOSION!

then petrov say NAME THEKID PINEAPPLE PETROV OR DIE BITCHES

MOAR COWBLELL! who's that detctive in my teepee? iz me! iz me!

n no one noes where bobby fischer is.

no bob's fisherman, but jimmy hoffa buried in deano's moostacsh!

Petrov give El Pineapple, But wants Livy to gather seashells and seahorses! FOR EVIL PLAN

and theny they allr rwat SPPAGEHT!IO!S! n elly say liv, i luvvv your vag. ATTHS

oh jesus fucking christ! no evil seahorses please! or **seaWHORES!**

then theres a rapper-st and attack benson! she thinkgs he's ell

munchkins maries some chick named sara no one knows

HARRIS IS a dead man! yelling elliot he hurts his knuckels when punches things cuz he;s sad his i mean HIS (where'd that come from) got asalted! feels the tears on checks and even madder!

and then AK is lyke OMG PINEAPPLES AND VODKA SHIT JUST GOT REAL and she passes out

EVIL PLAN is to make babies bring back Jimmy Hoffa, he's so frankinstine!

n elly says "my name is eliot, i have a hot partner, i am dtevcitve, so check mi ouT!

WHATTTT? I need a burrito. GAS-EX!

ATTHS

A/N: should we be upping the rating? probably, there is so much smut in this story it is not for kiddies! but hey, the trix are right? so maybe the TRICKS are too ;D or not, whatever you think....

NEXT TIME ON OLE BLEU EYES: El get a vasecmy? goshers or maybe jo is then gonna be pragnet....who knows i gotta see if theres time. so much hw for my teachers!


	6. I met LBrowns in an applebees ATWHS

(A/N: BJ's means blowjobs)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cocks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ATTKNITA

and then they kicked neal in te ass?

And then they kicked Neal in the Assneck. But yeah, girl you go deciphering our gibberish!

lol yay me

ZOMG is #TeamSVUcrackfic online together?/

yesssss

OMG ARE WE? I'M HERE NOW B-TCHESSSSSSSSS

LOL JUST KIDDING. I'm leaving now. . I vote that Kristin posts a chapter full of ATTHacronyms.

I'm not kidding. Just line after line of ATTHS ATTCADB ATTKNITA ATTetcetc. why the hell not?

five minute crack?

FIVE MINUTE CRACK

YESSSSSSS ATT-

YES DO IT NOWWWWWWWWWW. BECAUSE I AM LEGIT ABOUT TO LEAVE OMGFAIL

ATTHS. ATTCADB. ATTKNITA. ATTSSITFBEHAIL- "AND THEN THEY SMACKED SOMEBODY IN THE FACE BECAUSE ELLIOT HAS ANGER ISSUES LOL"

ATTBACAGDFTSAHS No explanation

LMAO WHAT see? no explanation...

ATTFLBM and then they fucked laura brown's mother

RANGER JOE? Cockblocked!

LMAO YOU ARE SO DAMN RUDE 3

ATTEAGMIVOSSLTID- AND THEN THEY ELOPED AND GOT MARRIED IN VEGAS OR SOME SH-T LIKE THAT I DUNNO

And then they kissed stuckey when all they wanted to do was blow elliot ATTKSWATWTDWBE

ATTGHNASHAYRFMD And then they got half-naked and said "Hmm, are you ready for me, Daddy?"

ATEA"L,WHITB?"

**(Elliot,thick Italian accent and flailing arms): LIV! WHAT DID-A HAPPEN-A IN-A THE BASE-A-MENT? (strokes mustache; note: not miami-deano style).**

ATTWITWPPAFLRBTCGJADAPIORL- AND THEN THEY WENT INTO THE WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM AND F-CKED LIKE RABBITS BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT WAS PRODUCTIVE AND NOT REPRODUCTIVE LOL

YOU GUYYYYYYS I WANT ICE CREAM. WHAAAAAAAAA

ATTBAVTTOAIB!O!JGSD- AND THEN THEY BROUGHT A VUVUZELA INTO THE OFFICE AND ITS B-FLAT!OF!JUSTICE GOT SH-T DONE

ATTDHISBNISCB And then they didn't hug in Savior because Neal is a cum bicket-

er, BUCKET

KRISTIN ARE YOU WRITING THIS SH-T DOWN #SVUTEAMCRACKFIC

ATTWAMPBEFHTWWRAWAMGNIHDPDCB And then we all must panic because El forgot...

ATTGALUIHBOWL'ILMMASTTIABMFIB-AND THEN THEY GOT ALL LITERARY UP IN HERE BECAUSE OLIVIA WAS LIKE 'IT'S LIKE MY MOTHER ALWAYS SAID: 'TWO TEARS IN A BUCKET, MOTHERF-CK IT.' BITCHES."

LMFAO WE'RE FAMOUS, BITCHES

ATTNHBNRF. And then they never happened because Neal rides failboats

ATTMROADDIA and then milky raped olivia and dani died in a hole

-and then they freaked out because El forgot to wear his wedding ring and oh noes is dean porter coming back in season 12 holy shit let's not freak out!

ATT~B~OTFTBOAEAB- AND THEN THEY ~BONDED~ OVER THE FACT THAT BOTH OLIVIA AND ELI ARE BASTARDS LOL

ATTHOSAODGBSILJJAHNGR.-And then they had oral sex and Olivia didn't gag because she is like Jenna Jameson and has no gag reflexes

how did we get to BJ's so quickly?

It's Olivia and Elliot. When do they NOT get to BJ's so quickly?

ATTDTES...~OSS~. And then _they did the Electric Slide... ~old skool sh-t~_

ATTLHEANWNIASLSEAETJAINLHFF and then they lived

happily every after no wait Neal is a sadist so no liv strangled el and went to jail and is now living her father's fate

ATTWDOCBILTPIIYH-and then they went down on cragen because i like to put imagery in your heads

EW YOU MOTHERFUCKING SICK FUCK SNATCH BITCH

you best put this in there. HO

* * *

AND THEN THE SEDAN HAD TO BE STEAMED CLEANED BECAUSE CRAGENS SEED SPILLED OUT OF DONNELLY'S COOTER

And then pinea

* * *

pple decided she was a prude and wanted to save her virginity so

she sewed her lips shut with a rusty hook

WTF?

don't fight the genius.

...

...

...

sorry...was copying this shit downnnn ATTCTSD -and then they copied this shit down.

GUEST WRITER: MarianneLach ATTHSBCILAS12BTABDATDFCAN.-And then they had sex because Chris is leaving after season 12 because they are both drunk and they don't fucking care about Neal.

ATTWAMIOTFBA And then they went all Mission Impossible on that French bitch's ass.

#iforgottotellyou ATLIPAWQ And then Liv is pregnant with quads?

ATTWACLGAAOCBAKHCIASYDGTAFD. And then they went all crazy like Grey's Anatomy and O'**Hallo**ran came back and Katherine Heigl came in and said "You don't get to apologize for dying."

we done?

Did ya get the Katherine Heigl sh-t? Then yes, we are done.

yesssss

ATTFTFCMF- and then they finished this fucking chapter motha fuckers

aiight i'm closing this chapter this chapter tighter than we all wish Milky's snatch was...

GOODUNS HUH? MOAR TIEMS FOR YA:? IVE NEEDS REVIEWS TEHN ! SOrry for the long wait!keyboards broken! heehee


	7. SEX

title: **sex**

a/n: losta celebratyies visit in tis one! celebs and old ckracters!

I'd really like to know what in the mother**fuck** we were on.

I don't know, but can we **get some** more of it, please?

glue? house paint? Computer cleaner fumes? If it's wrong, I don't wanna be right. #blueeyes

kraggun's **jizz** is the secret ingredient.

I think chapter 7 should be written right now.

judy and odaphine kill munchie ATTHS but then donuts come back to life

bahahaha that was #totesbad**taste** xD

and then teh **vuvusleaze** comes back and shit happens!

YES **JIZZ** IN MY PANTS

olivia "jugs" benson ads the illiness! ahnoesss!

ellioote uses the vuvuzela during **sex** with livvy, she gets mad like mandi

"**Blow, daddy BLOW**" livvy cries to Elly as he sticks the vvuzella in his **mouth.**

and then some australian dude comes in and say "WHITB, mate?" and he **sexxes** liv

OMG I'M LEAVING NOW xD xD

germany loses to spain and oliva rapps joachim low, teh **head** coach

ERRRRRRRRBODY **fucks**

teh octa**puss** choses Spain to takes it all...the...way. Munch lost the bets with Finn.

MUNCH TAKES ELLIOTT TO GUAM ON THE BACK OF A HUMPBACK WHALE WITH PIKACHU AND LORD FARQUAD

georgie porgie givems all **enemas**...atths

Liv sangs "Dun't cry for me Argenteena" as she watchs planes wate, sees her in her **naked**!

I just **inhaled** toothpaste and can no longer breathe...

LOLWHUT. Poor bb :D

_Livvy has the **sex** with an alpaca._ Ellioooooooot gets mad and **beats** up Diane Keaton

oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Liv keeps a "period diary" according to a crack i saw today...

Cathie comes to the presinte, bloody. "I killed him!" she crys. "Who?" kragun ask. "Wong"

"Why you kill Gorge?" "Becuse I caught him sleeping with Elliotte" "That's unpossibile. Elliotte is in Guam!"

"Liv, like omfg like what the mother**fuck** happened in the **fucking** basement? GOSH"

Jane Cusak is Sonya Paxton's sistur? She yells "Arrestt Cathie!" Liv say "With **Plesure**"

then Gorge comes back from teh dead, & he's with Elloitte! "This not El, this is Chris Keller"

and then lloyd dobler (and for all you children who don't know who the mother**fuck** that is, it's

john cusack's character in say anything) **comes** in say "no, sonya is my bb and joan is mi sister"

and then cal lightman comes out of nowhere and is all SLOUCHSLOUCHSLOUCH i hate all of you

tens kevin costmas fixa oil **spillage**! (big **spill** like **orgy**)

Cal say "WOT WOT?" and Liv goes, "Who the **fuc** are you?" "YAB hired me to find out who's lying"

and lloyd holds up a stereo and say "livvy come back" and el pushes him down teh stairs

and olivia is all "who the **fuck** are you?" and he say "luke, i am your mother" and

wong, a secret star wars fanatic, comes in and say "too bad your his father, dumbshit"

* * *

****

YES HOW AMAZING WOULD A CROSSOVER BE. actually it would **suck**. because svu sucks. so never mind.

and then scully appears out of nowhere and asks "DID HE HAVE A LIGHTSABER?"

_**and then lowell harris creeps on oliva's myspace and faceunion**_

(A/N svu sucks. I hate it. I watch for the ~**unintentional comedy**~ )- bold it (urbansvuslang16) NOT ON PORPOISEFUNNYAA!

Lake escapes from prison, and debates Livs eyes with jitano! "Blue" "NO CHOCOLATE ORBS" **delicious**

Casey is all "when the **fuck** were you in jail?" ATTHS

and coogans is fighting doggys? ohnos puppies ded! at elly **sadomizze** wong

and Lake sez "I walked the strets. I likes the sounds of the city. Mama just killed a man."

Wong takes!it!personal! He wants to **rapp** Ely back, but he is teh one who lost a **penis**! ATTBADB

_lizzie gots a **boner** for rayray...atths_

**Lizzy **yells "Don't be a warewolff DON'T BE A WAREWOLFF!"but he pulls out his qtips from Waxman & **rapps** Lizzie

dens doc brown shows up...great scott! what a twisterzzzzzz

"Doc Brown** hacked my faceunion **page!" so Mo Stabler set his Delorean on fire.

Kathleens is **pregant**! Eddie Murphy is theyre daddy, it happened when they were playing the fart game

BHC eddie murphy or haunted mansion eddie murphy?...yes it matters

Don't forget to incorporate ACID TO THE FACE! - LizLovesSVU

LOL ACID TO THE FACE! ATTHS

Ely and Livvy go play** tiddlywinks **at Maloney's, and DEAN POARTER comes in and **BLOWS** up the BAR

LMFAO yes Maloneys bar xD

MissMandi Laura is not playing anymore. She has ship ADD.

MissMandi to be continued?

urbansvuslang16 sure...too short to post =/ only like 700 words...

MissMandi plus we got two bitches who are off in lala land. *STARES* notapineapple what_aboutme

urbansvuslang16 teh **whores**!

...2 hr pause: ...

notapineapple BUT THEN ONE OF THEM CAME BACK AND WENT APESHIT WITH A PINEAPPLE what_aboutme

Danni say "Yo, Elly, I gots the **syph**, the **clap**, the **herp**, or whatever **f-cking STD** like ID**F**K."

GEE**WILLI**KERS, ZOINKS, man. Kragguns is everybody's brother.

dens kragguns is foiund to be reel brotha! he black hispanics

MHargitay came by and tells us "My daddy a a a cop n he gon track yo fat **ass**. YELLOW SHIRT!"

Mhargitay was formally faithkroma. Then she crack tweeted n got her dumb**ass** suspended. WIN 4 #svuteamcrackfic

Oooo homey don't play dat.

then they all **banged prostitoots** and ate smores

Dens everybody eyes turned bleu! j/k j/k...cept Lievvys...cuz they are,

teh chocolate matched Lib's eyes n Fin fell in love. ATTHS and Melinda cut a bitch!

Liv's eyes no chocolate. They ~dogsh-t~

No, **hoooooer**, Liv's eyes blue. Like cerulean. And deeps like the water.

i And the blue gatorade that Elly **drinks** everyday. Is it in you? (TWSS)

ten katty **whips** the kids and elliot beats herto death witha **fist...**

redonk... yeah go ahead. Next chap. **ORGIESSSSS** FTMFW

* * *

Response from a loving reviewer:

" ur a ** just coz u made ur review anonymous doesnt mean i didnt know it was you. in my review i meant coz ur writing is so hard to understand that i thought u were a no speak a the english. NOW I REALISE THAT YOUR JUST A DUMB BLACK ** PROBABLY AMERICAN OR U COULD B A BLACK WANNABE TRYING TO BE COOL!" This was sent to me ( urbanSVUslang16.) Even though it was MissMandi that reviewed this bitch.

How did I respond?: " thanks for the laugh **hooker**."

* * *

next chapter?wassis happuns? meebee we kuts dey beeaches? hoo nose...then **panty **parteys!


	8. Jizz is like jazz,but stickier & no tune

Chapter 8 of Les Yeux Bleu

CRACK: CRAZY RANTING ALCOHOLICS CUCKOLDING KATHY

Note: Right before this chapter was written, my sister called to inform me she walked around old navy tonight for an hour not knowing there was a huge hole right in the crack of her shorts. Let the crack commence!

**!**

OKAY SO THIS ONE TIME AT BAND CAMP, OLIVIA STUCK... A BANDAID OVER A CUT LOL

And she bleeded all over 'cuz she had her period and Elly was all "I don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die"

The they threw tampons at her like carrie and she burned them all to death...cept els

and then livvy was like "FUCK YOU EL I AIN'T NO GOLD D**IGGA**" and he was like "well actually you kind

of are so don't even front." and then livvie was all like OMG so she crashed the camp's ~farewell

dance,~ got on stage, grabbed on the phone, and serenaded some stuffs to el. and this is what she

AND THAT'S ALL I GOT. *steps away*

but then Kruggikens was all "fuck you, my children, I'm going _skydiving_, bitches!"

BTW NOW I MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN THE MOOD TO WRITE MORE OF BLACK HOLES LOL. okay anyway...

and livvy was all like "you are so dumb, you are really dumb. for reals"

ATTFBOJKINAP and then they fucked baby oliver jk i'm not a perv

and then ellie was like "fuck that. what happened in the basement?" and then livvie cried unpretty

tears and threw the microphone at his bald head. he got a concussion. the end. LOL JK THIS SHIT NEVER ENDS. THIS SHIT IS REAL. so anyway after the microphone hit baldy on his big bald head, cal "GQ motherfucker" lightman came out of nowhere and was all "alright, luvy luv luv. Wot

Elly showerd to get teh bloods off, and Kragin walks in and wants to joins EL!

but then elly came back and was all "i was attacked by some idiot in the projects" ATTHS

appened in the basement, luv?" and olivia was all ohhhhhhhhmygod why is buzz lightyear asking me so

many questions and buzz was like "sod off bitch if anything i'm woody" and then somebody made a dirty

joke and it was quite lolarious and/or inappropriate.

* * *

*reads over most recent tweets. shakes head. wonders what the fuck she's on.* urbansvuslang16 missmandi _mcbitch_ svuteamcrackfic

and then Keyser Soze came and sed to livvylooloo "give me the keys, you motherf-ckin cock sucker"

ATTFBOJKINAP and then they fucked baby oliver jk i'm not a perv fmdkfjie

In plus, Ellito has affair with Hot!judge Taten (yeah, she's hot, bitches. Get over it) and livvy

Livvy sex This hapnd in the basement. The stereo played Airplanes while she swings on the pole.

and then kathy came out of nowhere and got eaten by a crocodile ATTHS

Olive is mad. Alex comofrts her

there is much rejoicing. and bananas.

yelling "DON'T YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE LEN! FUCK YOUR PUPPY," then her head popped off!

i WOT 'APPEND IN YOUR KITCHEN, LUV?

LMAO THE KITCHEN DEAD

AND THEN LIVVIE WAS ALL SAD BECAUSE BABY OLIVER WAS OBVIOUSLY A JOKE ABOUT HER INABILITY TO HAVE KIDS

And cathy cames& say "TRUST NO B-TCH" and then kargun sings don't trust a ho by 30H!3 or whatever

LMAO I just spit out my drink!

Den Odafine "cock sucka" Tuts busted a cap in livIAsss hair on her head...her skullz

OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. WAIT WRONG SHOW. OKAY NEVER MIND. EITHER WAY, BITCH DOESN'T HAVE ANY SHE?

*pets empty uterus*

AND THEN ELLI AND LIVVIE ATE OFF-BRAND LUCKY CHARMS, BITCH. ATTHS

_^^CLASSICTIEMS_

AND THEN LIVVIE WAS ALL SAD BECAUSE BABY OLIVER WAS OBVIOUSLY A JOKE ABOUT HER INABILITY TO HAVE KIDS

Erik wants _**to**_ give her kids. But he's a ~VIGILANTE~ which is another words for BAMF.

AND ALSO ERIK IS NOT!ELLIOT WHICH IS A PROBLEM IN THIS FANDOM LOL

But members ThisFandomIsAlmostOver

and then elly says to liv "i want to jizz all over yer blue eyes"

I CAN'T DO THIS.

Erik is Not!Elliot. Which means he's available, unrepressed, and tells her he's into her. HEYOOOO

Erik is Not!Elliot. Which means he's available, unrepressed, and tells her he's into her. HEYOOOO

Erik is into her AND in her.

and star comes back and is all "howdy, bitches. fuck you all."

dens DRUNKPAXTONTIEMS common back! and strip pokerzzzz with JOGEN

Star smack Elly like Liv smacked Thatcher and say "You are dumb. You are really dumb. For real."

and then elly says to liv "i want to jizz all over yer blue eyes" Like Fallon?

LMAO OMG. NO, SERIOUSLY. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. xD xD

WOT? And we were just about to play Chubby Bunny with some marshmallows

CHUBBY BUNNY? LMAO WHAT THE HELL IS THAT

LMAO OMG SERIOUSLY I HAVE SUCH A HORRIBLE HEADACHE AND I CAN'T THINK IN TERMS OF CRACKSHIT ATM OMGWOT

It when we see how sensitive your gag reflex is. O..o (your fetus friend heard that woman)

It when we see how sensitive your gag reflex is. O..oIt when we see how sensitive your gag reflex is. O..o

It when we see how sensitive your gag reflex is. O..o

It when we see how sensitive your gag reflex is. O..o

LMAO I DON'T HAVE A GAG REFLEX. JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE.

LMAO I DON'T HAVE A GAG REFLEX. JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. TWHS

Of and course! Eo massurbates in the cribs and has cragguns belt babies

My fucking twitter wont fucking work motherfuckers…..fuck

LMAO MANDI THERE YOU GO, MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A HOOKER AGAIN

green_plastic WHIYK urbansvuslang16 missmandi _mcbitch_

**WOT 'APPENED IN YOUR KITCHEN?**

motherfucking internet was down!

WHAT TEHHHHH? I Remember that fic. OMFG CRACKFICS HAVE INVADED ME BRAINS

OMGOMGOMG NOW I'M THINKING OF WHIYK AND TEARS OF LOL ARE STREAMING DOWN MY FACE

ARE YOU DONE? YOU ALL ARE SAD ESCUSES FOR TEH WRITER. COMMON.

_**COMMON OLIVIA**_

BrIlLzzzzz

Who has my Oreo McFlurry?

Whahappunindeeporterparty?besidestheGROSsstuffs...and teh sexxess

Who has my Oreo McFlurry? the little fetus friend

COMMON FETUS GIVE YOUR MOTHER HER G-DDAMN MCFLURRY MISSMANDI

COMMON OLIVIA. I just died.

Is cracktiems ova?

CRACKTIEMS IS NOT OVA BECAUSE CRACKTIEMS DOES NOT EQUAL PREGGO EGGO. OTHERWISE, YES. _MCBITCH_ MISSMANDI

dens hermyony bought a crack pipe, snuffed outs uhhh...danidicks braids

IMMA POST THIS BITCH THEN.

Are you master of your domain? elliot isn't, s'why there's so many bbs

soeooo i mets maska hargietieatys in augst! (like her son whos i mets hims too!) and i goes to c iced-tee on muniday! fuckkin jeals? i bet!1

anneeeeways. BACk to skoolz mean little less time for writing, butt shuld get to moar soon! thanks fetus friend for editing this chapter! wass happun next ch? i feel like theres less svu stuff here that personal stuff...but next chapter shuld gets back to TOTAL PLOT.

go-go! mommerz is calling cuz i skiped dish duty! lolz like el skips for teh diapers ! lol yeah? hahha more soon!


	9. A VERY MERRY HOOKER REUNION FIXED

_WE CUMS BAK 4 MOAR._

I miss Blue Eyes.

WE ALL DO. LET'S RALLY THE HOOKERS.

CALLING ALL HOOKERS. THIS IS A MANDATORY MEETING.

I SENSE A #BLUEYES RESUSCITATION COMING ON!

YES PLEASE

DENS DEY ALL ATE TACOS AND WATCHED TIMROTH STRIP

WE BE STARTING UP THE FIRESSSSS AGAIN

Jezykfic suggestion: no, first ATTCAADB LMFAO YES

hold up #green_plastic is showering. she's been hooking all night.

WELL FUCK MY ASS! AND CALL ME CERULEAN.

AWWWW SHIT did I miss everything? we never even began...crash and burn

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN? BCUZ I HAS BLU EYES? missmandi firetipmyballs CONDOMS

And liv was like I wen to the moon and brought back a chocolate piclkee, yo. Sex me.

BLUE EYES BLUE EYES BLUE EYES, YOU WHORES. Before I drop my pants and shake my booty for you.

Is miss Leggo my Preggo still around?

ATTFWSPPBOTH and then they fucked while sonya paxton poured booze on their heads. and the like.

COMMON CRACKWHORES

this is creative writing...

ATTHSITSAEGFOHP And then they had sex in the street and Elliot got frostbite on his penis.

BUT S'ALL GOOD EL'S GOTS A SHAMWOW AND WIPED UP MILKY HOUSEWIFE AND FROZEN COCK

But then Shamwow guy comes and kills a hooker A.K.A Cathie Stabpler

whyyyy are we the only particiPANTS?

Because Buttface Mcgee (green_plastic) is off in LTMland while preggers Peggy (missmandi) is off being pregnant somewhere

Damn whores.

I guess we have to postpone if these _**nightwalkers **_are doing johns

GET YO ASS IN THE CANDY VAN SKANK!

HOOKERS WAHOO!

I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY #LTM IF YOU DON'T COME WRITE CRACK WITH US RIGHT NOW

AND I WILL KEEP SAYING CALLIAN CALLIAN CALLIAN

and then CALLIAN kept being said because hookers were MIA

FIN HAD ANTS IN HIS PANTS..SO HE TOOK EM OFF...ERRBODY GOT HIT

WHERE IN THE NAME OF ODAFINE COCKSUCKA TUTS IS green_plastic ?

DEN EL COMMENS ON OLIVE'S LOVELY BUNCH O COCONUTS

POLLY WOLLY DOODLE ALL THE DAY.

Ellito holded up baby Cragen and sing AHHHHH SEBENYAAAAAA SABADEEESHIEBADAAAAAAAAAAA

UH OH! Kraggikins wonder if baby is Elliot's or... GEORGE WONGG? Ruh roh!

WITH HIS GIANT PEEN.

CATHEE PUT HER MONEY WHERE HER MOUTH IS...$$ IN A MILK CARTON OHHHH

DEH BABIE IS HARREESES! #WHITB #WHITB #WHITB ...THE KITCHEN DID IT!

Casey say "Gee whiz, Uncle Munchies! I want to show you my dog Vagiant. Half vampire, half giant

_But Cathie fell and broke Livvy's coccyx and that make ELly mad!_

_ATTFIAPBSACSTDS And then they fucked in a public bathroom and contracted STDs_

_El say "i rele luv yer peaches, wanna shake your tree." and liv say I'M NOT STUPID, STEVE MILLER_

_Obama came, stole his pics off Livvyloo's desk...pardoned ALL the Turkeys_

_Livy crys "We wants Calvin and Hobbes!" I am no Carrie Underwears! I am no temporary home!_

_CALVIN KLINE UNDERWEARS GOT RIPPED FROM M_OMMALIV'S SCISSORHANDS!

Alex DIED CAUSE SHE'S A BETCH AND THEN I MIGHT HAVE CHEERED A BIT

Finnybaby kick neal baer in his assneck, say 'I WANT MY LOVE JUDY BACK"

FUCKYEAH JUDAFIN

HOLD ME! I can't. I has no hands! DOWN WITH WITE PEOPLE, say Faith Loco Kroma!

KROMA DESERVES A CHROME-A HELMET FOR HER HEAD EXPLOOSIONS!

DOESNT LIVS EYES LOOK BLUE SUMTIMES? and then she kill people with her smelling salts

**Post-crack interjection: I just remembered this reference and LOL'D for 15 minutes and died.**

SEX APPENED IN THE KITCHEN AND UNFORTUNATELY MAYBE DE BASEMENT

AND THEN ~CROSSOVER~ BCUZ ADDISON ADRIENNE FORBES MONTGOMERY SHEPHERD HAS 3SOME

SYNDICATED TELEVISION BITCHESSSSS

HE COME! Oh, here go hell come! WORK THAT PONYTAIL

THE BACK O' ERRBODY'S HEAD IS RIDIC-O-LOUSSSSS

I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO MY MENTIONS. TL;DR

ONE TIME, ELLY broked his back so livvy masseged it ATTHS and mouse babies

Warner gots a babie in her belly. "GREAT SCOTT, JUDGE MOREDOCK, YOU GOT ME IMPREGNATED."

AND THEN CAL POP UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND HE'S ALL "LOLOLOL WUT 'APPENED IN YOUR (KITCHEN) LUV?" AND THEN JILLIAN GETS ALL HOT AND BOTHERED AND ALSO SUPER EMOTIONAL ATTHS AND THEN CAL JUST COME SO, SO BIG. JESUSGOD. I WAS READING FOR CLASS AND I JUST LOGGED INTO TWITTER AND I HAD TO HIT ~SEE MORE~ ON MY MENTIONS PAGE TWICE. AND THEN I GAINED LIKE FOUR OR FIVE FOLLOWERS AND I WAS HELLA CONFUSED BUT IT HURT SO GOOD. SO ANYWAY THEN KRAGEN COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND HE'S ALL TROLOLOL "LIVVY MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER! YOU GOTTA WORK THAT UPDO." AND LIV IS ALL "AWW HELL NAW, OLD MAN. I'MA WEAR MY HAIR DOWN, BITCH." THEN PAPA KRAGEN GET HELLA FUCKIN ANGRY AND HE PUNISH HER WITH A PADDLE OR SOMETHING. JUST LIKE THE CATHOLIC NUNS USED TO DO TO OLIVIA WHEN SHE WAS IN CATHOLIC SCHOOL BACK IN THE DAY. AND SPEAKING OF CATHOLIC SCHOOL THAT'S WHERE SHE AND ELLIE MET EACH OTHER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. THEY WERE PRETTY MUCH SOULMATES AND SHIT LIKE THAT BUT THEN ELLIE WAS A DUMBFUCK AND THE PRESIDENT OF THE MATH CLUB AKA CATHIE SEDUCED HIM WITH HER MAD MATH SKILLZ AND THEN ELLIE AND CATHIE HAD TEH SECKSI TIEMS AND SHE WAS PRAGNANT WITH BABBY. SO THEN ELLIE HAD TO DUMP THE LOVE OF HIS SIXTEEN YEAR OLD LIFE AKA ~OLIVIA~ AND HE MARRIED KATHY AND THE SHIT HIT THE FAN AND YEARS LATER THEY WERE PAIRED UP AS PARTNERS IN THE GOOD OL' NYPD AND LOOK AT THEM NOW. ATTHS. THE END.

AND THEN GREEN_PLASTIC ACTED LIKE A PIMP AND MADE ME COME BACK AND FIX THIS SHIT AFTER THE FACT AND LULZ.

AND THEN THEY WENT TO THE POLICEMAN'S ANNUAL BALL AGAIN! OHSHIT

AT THE BALL LIV FELT HIS BALLS AND THEY HAD A FUCKING BALL!

Vivivivivivivian choked on Calvin's peen...ut butter and jelly sandwich.

DENS AKON SHOWED UP AND SCREAMED I JUST HAD SEX AND TTHS

CRAGEN SPANKED EM ALL HALF NEEKID LIKE SOME PEEPS THINK IS NORMS

Goergie is an animal! He like trees that are neon, and he throw glittur around preseint

Correction: clitter

Heorge has no CLITter!

Yes he does it's ON HIS ASIAN FACE!

TROLOLOLOL ASIAN GOERGE WITH CLIT FOR NOSE-

AND OMD HE'S GAY CUZ THE SHOW NEEDS ONE TO BE FAIR

INTERRUPTIONS. AN ITALY DUED ASKS LIVIA FRESHLY BONED BANDSON WHAT DID A HAPPEN A IN A DA BASE A MENT YET AGAINNNNNN?

THEN 5 OF US WERE WRITING THE FIC B/C MISSMANDI IS 2 PPL NOW

I WOULD JUST LIKE YOU BITCHES TO KNOW THAT I JUST WROTE MY CONTRIBUTION TO THIS CRACKSHIT PIECE OF SHIT STORY AND IT IS SITTING ON MY PROFILE. COPY/PASTE IT OR SOMETHING BC I'VE GOT SHIT TO DO OKAY. TROLOLOL ~CATHOLIC SCHOOL~

**MUNCH FUCKED JFK'S GHOST AND KENNY BRISCOE IS ALIVE AGAIN**

nobody likes tiddlywinks, but livvy wants to play sexytiems in the crib with Crunch a Munch

Olivie brakes up with Elly and he say "Roses are red, violets are blue... Fuck you, whore! "

I MISSED YO DELICIOUS FACE. I CANT SEE IT WHEN ITS IN MY PANTS.

IN BASICS, CRAGEN AND LIZZIE NAMED THEIR KIDS OPRAH AND CRACKWHORE

THEN OLIVIA MARTYR BENSON LET A PSYCHO FEEL HER UP FOR A CASE..OH WAIT...THATS NOT CRACK

AND THEN LIV WEEP BECAUSE SHE GOT HIGH, BECAUSE SHE GOT HIGH. OH WAIT THAT NOT CRACK

AND LIVVY THOUGHT VIVVY WAS HER SISTER. OH WAIT DAT NO CRACKAAAA EITHER

"ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE. I JUST COME BIG, AND SO SHOULD YOU."

THEN THEY ALL MADE PEANUT BUTTER AND CRACK SANDWICHES WITH TYRONE BIGGUMS

FUCKING TYRONE.

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A REALISTIC COP SHOW...FUCKTHATJOKING

BUT THIS IS: george confes to elly that he wants to play swords, but Elloitt sAY no

THEN PPL GET OFFENDE B/C ID LIKE CERTAIN PAIRINGS AND THEY CALL ME A HOMOPHOBE

BUT AGAIN. ELLY AND HOOOOOAHNGAS HAS SEX IN ELI'S CRIB...NOVAK FILMED IT

THEN EL GOTS A Q'S OF RAPPIN OLIVE? OHNOESSHIT

one time. Liv was a really shitty cop and "LET HER GUARD DOWN" AND GOts hurt!

And Liv says I'M NO HOMOPHOBE I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKE IT! I mean, no I never kissed Alex

LOL JK! She go, "you guys bet $50 to see who I sleep with first? Well, you all win! ORGY"

ORGY GANGBANG IN THE KIDDIE ROOM OF THE SQUAD. EROTIC COLORING BOOKS

SEX AND CANDY PLAYED WHILE CANDY INVADED THE SEX

If my Mother ever saw my timeline...

ATTHS! And Elliot tosses his badge on Craggin's desk and say I QUIT! I'm a pregnant man!

* * *

ELLIOT, ALSO A HANGOVER

gotta wrap this up Elliot should have said that in Annihilated. P'WNED.

COMMON OLIVIA

Wrapping up the dicks and plotleens:

well fire tip my balls, I got more prunes. BBL YOU GUISE! Fetus Friend is HONGRAY

THAT WORKS...IN THE WORDS OF OUR BB..."OH BLESS" TONIGHT

THETS WOT U GETS 4 DE NEXT ONE! CLITHANGERS FOR NEXT TIME INCLUDE-OH SHIT. TIM ROTH IS A GUEST APPEARER AND SAMUEL L JACKSON BE HIS BABY? I GUESS SO.


End file.
